Challenges
by Lost In A Dark Wood
Summary: A series of 100 word drabbles, all answers to challenges. Now Up: Condolences
1. And He Thought Life Was Unfair

**Title:** And He Thought _Life _Was Unfair…  
**Rating: **K+  
**Genre: **Romance, Humor, Angst  
**Pairings:** One sided Jetzula  
**Word Count: **100 on the dot.

**Disclaimer:** Fan fiction.

**Author's Notes:** This was written for _CC.Both-ways.Mylie-YAY_ who was the first person to review the third chapter of my story _Azula's Fangirl Crush_. Thanks to her for catching my stupid mistakes.

Her request read: "_Something__ with Jet/Azula, where they're being evil. With Ty Lee/Zuko in it if possible. Or one or the other. Or you could just surprise me, as long as it's not some Toph ship_."

**And now on to our feature presentation:**

As it turned out, conspiring to drown an entire village was a sin. Therefore, Jet should go to the _bad_ place, except, apparently dying in the Avatar's service was a _good_ thing, so he'd stick around _this_ place for a while, babysitting some _guy_ named _Zuko_ whose guardian spirit had quit, because it wasn't like Jet had anything better to do with his eternity. When he discovered _who_ Zuko was, Jet wished he'd gone to the bad place after all, but then he laid eyes on Zuko's sister, and Jet only wished he weren't dead and she weren't Fire Nation.

**Author's Notes:**So, I got Zuko, Jet and Azula in it. I hope CC.Both-ways.Mylie-YAY enjoyed it. I'll be writing more challenges, so if there's something you want to challenge me to write (100 words), leave it in a _REVIEW_. (Hint hint).


	2. In Laws of Sorts

**Title:** Drabblogue  
**Rating: **K+  
**Genre: **Weird  
**Pairings:** Katiroh, and depending on how much you thing you can trust the speakers: one-sided Zutara and one-sided Azula/Iroh  
**Word Count: **100 on the dot.

**Disclaimer:** Fan fiction.

**Author's Notes:** This "drabblogue" was written for _Knittingpanda_ who was the third person to review the third chapter of my story _Azula's Fangirl Crush_.

The request read: "Zutara (or Katiroh)...something about Azula being jealous."

**And now on to our feature presentation:**

"I refuse to call her Fire Lady."

"Lucky for you, you can just call her Aunt then."

"I'm not going to call her that either."

"I suppose there's always her name then."

"A princess does not address a peasant by name!"

"Well, you can't very well call her a peasant to her face. I'm afraid you're back to Fire Lady."

"By right I should be the Fire Lady!"

"You want to marry Uncle?"

"Are you daft? I can't believe we're related."

"Somebody's _jealous_."

"Look who's talking."

"Can you blame me?"

"She's a _peasant_!"

"He's your _Uncle_!"

"And you are _dead_!"

**Author's Notes: **Not my favorite work, but it seemed to please Knittingpanda. I don't think you realize how much I would appreciate _REVIEWs. (Hint hint, nudge nudge_).


	3. Il logical

**Title:** (Il)logical  
**Rating: **K+  
**Genre: **Romance…? Angst…? Humor…?  
**Pairings:** Cabbage Man/Crazy Foam Guy (Possibly Frothers/Aang)  
**Word Count: **100 on the dot.

**Disclaimer:** No cabbages were harmed in the production of this fanfiction. (Did I mention that I own nothing?)

**Author's Notes:** For Nabeko. Upon receiving the request the very first thing that popped into my head was "Oh, well, clearly the Cabbage Man has to go with Frothers…" I'm not sure how logical this is; it struck me as the most logical thing in the world.

The request read: "Anyone x the Cabbage Guy"

**And now on to our feature presentation:**

Cabbages were good, and anything that sought their destruction was evil--from this truth flowed all others: Arrow-Boy was the most evil force in the universe, second only to the Fire Nation, evilest of evils. Upon moving to Kioshi Island, he had discovered another truth: he loved Frothers more than life itself, maybe even more than cabbages. Frothers had loved him more than cabbages too, and they had been happy. So imagine his despair when he had learned that Frothers loved the Avatar more than cabbages too, to say nothing of the fact that the Avatar also sported arrow tattoos.

**Author's Notes: **Please leave me a review. It would make me happy.


	4. Grace

**Title: **Grace  
**Rating: **K+  
**Genre: **Angst, Romance?  
**Pairings:** Vague Suko  
**Word Count: **100 on the dot.

**Disclaimer:** Fan fiction.

**Author's Notes:** This was written for _Rzz _whose request read: "_Ty LeexZuko or SukixZuko_" I picked the latter.

_**And now on to our feature presentation:**_

Zuko remembers the girl. He doesn't know her name, or where he's seen her, but he remembers _her_. It's a miracle that he does, broken and scarred as she is, like a rag doll in Azula's feline clutches. Like Zuko. He can tell from the way her body's bent that she'll never walk again. Anyone with any sense of mercy would have let her slip into the night, but that's why Azula let her survive. He shudders to think what will become of the girl in the Fire Nation, what will happen to him. Maybe they'll be each other's grace.

**Ridiculously Long Author's Notes/ Disclaimer II: **It's not immediately obvious from the text that the girl in question is Suki… and I suppose she could be either one of Suki's companions, but hopefully you see where the story's coming from.

The question of Suki's fate has been bothering me for quite some time now. My initial response to the fact that she had lost the fight with Azula was completely overshadowed by the absolute horror I felt when I realized it was Azula and not Suki approaching the Earth King. I literally went into hysterics at the end of the episode ("The Earth King") because of it, and it wasn't until well after I'd come to terms with Zuko's betrayal in the Season Finale that I gave poor little Suki a second thought.

If I said I was worried for her health, I'd be lying. The creators have a penchant for killing off characters in ways that the fans can argue about, namely Jet and Hahn (the jerk from the Northern Water Tribe). It seems unlikely to me that Suki would have given up her clothes without being completely defeated by Azula, and I doubt Azula would really let the three Kyoshi Warriors free to fight another day (or more importantly, free to tell the Earth King of her plot) which means that Suki is most likely either Azula's prisoner, or dead… and I don't think Azula's the kind to take prisoners. I fear for Suki's fate as a character. Then again, if she were dead, they might actually make her into an action figure, but I suppose that's a rant for another day.

However it's a little bit difficult to write a ship-centered drabble when one of the characters is dead (shhhh—no one point out the obvious flaw in my logic!), so I've gone with the former idea, that Suki is a prisoner aboard Azula's ship, and somehow, Zuko's found her, hurt and maimed, probably unconscious, and he recognizes her from that one time he threw fire at her and Sokka blocked him, and he knows he's seen her before, but he doesn't know where, and he wonders what Azula will do to her once they get home.

And, switching gears, I'd like to point out that I in no way, shape, or form think that it's necessarily more merciful to kill someone if they'll be in a wheelchair for the rest of their lives, but somehow, I think Zuko probably would.

Now, if you've gotten to this part, you should _review_. Like what you see? You too can challenge me! (Though no promises as to when I'll get to the challenge, it depends on how inspired I feel).


	5. Darkness

**Title: **Darkness  
**Rating: **T  
**Genre: **Angst  
**Pairings:** Extraordinarily vague Zucest, if you want to see it there...  
**Warnings: **This is dark and twisted and deals with the extraordinarily messed up Sadist-Masochist Azula-Zuko dynamic.  
**Word Count: **100 on the dot.

**Disclaimer:** Fan fiction.

**Author's Notes:** This was written for _Gi _whose request read: "_Zucest."_ Personally, I find the Fire Nation sibling's dynamic to be absolutely fascinating, but I'm not at the point where I can write anything explicit. Feel free to interpret the following in any possible way you wish.

**And Now Our Feature Presentation**

You mustn't be mad at him. You see, he never had a choice, no choice at all. He's been out in the dark for so long that he's tired of it, of the cold, and he just wants to come home, to the light, to the warmth. And nothing burns brighter or hotter, than, well you know… It's so hot and so bright that it blinds and burns him, but that's alright, because he's so tired of the cold and the darkness. What are a few more scars after all? No Uncle, don't be mad. There was never a choice.

**Author's Notes: **You know the drill. Will write for _reviews_. And, if you want another less angsty take on the Zuko-Azula dynamic from yours truly, feel free to check out _Azula's Fangirl Crush_, which should hopefully be updated next Sunday. And as always, I'm open to challenges, but it'd be nice if you could do more than just leave a pairing in the review. Thanks.


	6. Shards

**Title: **Shards  
**Rating: **K+  
**Genre: **Angst  
**Pairings:** Kataang and Taang  
**Word Count: **100 on the dot.

**Disclaimer:** Fan fiction.

**Author's Notes:** In response to _Maiko Forever'_s request for _Maiko or Taang_.

**And Now On To Our Feature Presentation:**

When it was all said and done, the Avatar was a broken man. Azula had sheared his spirit and Ozai had burned his body, but it had been Zuko who had broken his heart. The world stilled as the final gasp escaped the blue-eyed girl who had been his friend, his sister, his mother, and something more. He had no more need of the air she could not breathe, except to fuel the fire, and when the flame was spent, there was nothing but a broken man and a blind girl set to the impossible task of finding the pieces.

**Author's Notes: **I feel like Taang and Kataang are by definition fluffy ships. Maybe it's the Zutarian in me, but I somehow I came up with this. Originally I was going to go for the hard core Zutara, and have Aang's heart broken by Katara falling in love with Zuko, which is how I normally ship this, but it struck me that that's soooo pre-season finale.

As always, _reviews_ and _challenges_ are appreciated. (Hint, hint.)

ALSO: Someone, _please, __please, __please_ make me write something happy!  



	7. Twinkletoes

**Title: **Twinkletoes

**Rating: **K  
**Genre: **Cotton candy, humor  
**Pairings:** Taang  
**Word Count: **100 on the dot.

**Disclaimer:** Fan fiction.

**Author's Notes: **This is for _Jia Yu_ who requested: "_Taang, and not a really cute and fluffy drabble, but one that's romantic yet humorous and wild at the same time, and rated T, possibly on the verge of M?_"

**And Now On To Our Feature Presentation:**

That was it. It was all over: he wasn't going to master the elements and the Fire Nation was going to take over the world, and he was going to die. And all this because he'd been stupid enough to let Sokka dare him to kiss Toph. And so he had, he'd snuck up on Toph and kissed her. On the lips. And now he was going to die. He shut his eyes, waiting for the death blow.

What he got instead was a smile, a scoff and a kiss: "Like I'd ever let _you_ sneak up on _me_, Twinkletoes."

**Author's Notes: **OK, so I think I got the Taang, romance, humor, and wildness down, but I fail on the count of not too cute and fluffy, and on the rating. Four out of six, what is that? A 67… I guess that's not _technically_ failing.

Still, I hope you enjoy this. Whether you do or don't, let me know in a _review_.


	8. StarCrossed

**Title: **Star-crossed  
**Rating: **K+  
**Genre: **Angst, romance.  
**Pairing:** Tokka  
**Word Count: **100 on the dot.

**Disclaimer:** Fan fiction.

**Author's Notes:**_Justicar347_ asked for something on Toph's thoughts regarding Sokka and Ty Lee or Suki. I don't think this is what he had in mind, but it's what popped into my head. I'll write something happier along the same lines later.

**And Now On To Our Feature Presentation:**

Toph had known enough of history to know that the war would end in marriage, but it's all wrong. It's not Katara and the Fire Lord, but Sokka and a nobleman's daughter. Toph could stand it if it were an injustice, a necessity for peace, but Sokka volunteered for the task himself. She feels every step that brings Sokka closer to the altar and farther from her and can't shut her eyes to change that.

Toph doesn't turn away, but the dead look in Sokka's eyes when he turns to see her one last time is lost on her regardless.

**Author's Notes: **I like this one. There's more to it, but it's not in the text. I wonder: will any of you see what I was thinking as I wrote this one?


	9. exceptions

**Title: **Exceptions  
**Rating: **K  
**Genre: **Romance, Humor  
**Pairings:** Tokka v. Ty Lokka  
**Word Count: **100 on the dot.

**Disclaimer:** Fan fiction.

**Author's Notes:** _This_ is the _real_ answer to Justicar347's request. I think it fits much better with what I think he wanted.

**And Now On To Our Feature Presentation: **

Toph didn't hate the Fire Nation. Oh, don't get me wrong, she didn't particularly appreciate them, but let's face it: the Bei Fong family didn't exactly get rich by _not_ trading with the most powerful nation in the world.

Sokka didn't hate the _entire_ nation either; in fact, he was rather fond of the buried Firebenders. But rules were flexible, almost as flexible as the exception to the rule: there was _one_ person from the Fire Nation whose breathing didn't quite infuriate Sokka, and that was why Toph made sure the earthen shackles were a bit too tight for comfort.

**Author's Notes: **Do I still have to tell you to _review_? Please and thank you.

PS- Sorry for the long time it took to update this drabble. wouldn't let me upload new documents.


	10. Razors

**Title: **Razors  
**Rating: **T  
**Genre: **Angst  
**Pairings:** Maiko  
**Word Count: **100 on the dot.

**Disclaimer:** Fan fiction.

**Author's Notes:** This one's for _Softballgirl9411_, whose request read: "_Maiko that has Azula in it somewhere._"

**And Now On To Our Feature Presentation: **

The blade dances lightly on her ivory flesh because pain is the only thing that doesn't bore her. Then, _he_ stumbles in: stupid, clumsy Zuko. He simply takes the knife from her hands and he comments on the craftsmanship, and then Mai thinks that maybe pain isn't the only interesting thing on this ship.

As she looks into his eyes however, she realizes she's wrong. Pain _is_ the most interesting thing, and _spirits!_ how interesting Zuko is…

From a corner golden eyes glint in agreement; pain is fascinating, but she can't afford to lose either of her pawns just yet.

**Author's Notes:** Well, I don't know about you guys, but I like this one. Agree with me? Yay! Let me know in a review! Think I'm a moron? Tell me that too! Wanna challenge me to write something oddly specific? Well, you know what to do!

PS: I know that you're supposed to capitalize a letter after an exclamation point…

PPS: There's a few older challenges I haven't gotten around to doing. I'm sorry and I will do them, this one just inspired me with a very clear image.


	11. The Birthday of the Infanta

**Title:** The Birthday of the Infanta  
**Rating: **K+  
**Genre: **General.  
**Pairings:** Electra complex.  
**Word Count: **100 on the dot.

**Disclaimer:** Fan fiction.

**Author's Notes:** This was written in response to Masako Moonshade's birthday challenge, though it wasn't particularly addressed to me, it inspired me. Again, apologies to all those whose challenges I have not yet answered… Oh, and in case you're wondering, I stole the title from a short story by O. Wilde, which you should all go read.

**And Now, On Our Feature Presentation**

There are a grand total of 528 birthday presents for the little princess: 210 necklaces of the purest gold, 117 dolls of the finest porcelain, 172 dresses of the reddest silk; there are even practical gifts, like 28 scrolls from Minister Qin and a sword from Captain Zhao, but the most precious gift the princess has received is Zuko's bright red scar and banishment. All the other trinkets are nothing but trifles; the only thing she wants now is to dance with her father, but he barely leaves his throne and isn't anywhere to be seen at the lavish celebration.

**Author's Notes:** I strive to please, so pretty please, leave me a review.


	12. Ink

**Title:** Ink  
**Rating: **K  
**Genre: **Romance, Humor  
**Pairings: **Longerbee  
**Word Count: **100 on the dot.

**Disclaimer:** Fan fiction.

**Author's Notes:** This is for Ebil who asked for a Longerbee drabble.

**And now on to our feature presentation:**

"Ink?" Jet had asked when they opened the crate. Jet didn't understand ink; you couldn't eat it, and you couldn't kill Firebenders with it, so what was the point?

But Longshot knew all about ink, and it'd been far too long since he'd felt a fine horsehair brush between his fingers. Ink was for words, so much better than sound, he thought as he dipped the stolen brush in the stolen ink.

Hours later, Smellerbee was ecstatic to see that she too had a Fire Nation wanted poster.

Longshot sighed. Ink had a point, provided Smellerbee could read his poetry.

**Author's Notes: **The site finally decided to email me my alerts and PMs; 19 messages in my inbox motivated me to update this story.

Moral of the story? **Review**!

Pretty please. With a cherry on top.


	13. Inversion

**Title:** Inversion  
**Rating: **T  
**Genre: **Angst?  
**Pairings:** None.  
**Word Count: **100 on the dot.

**Disclaimer:** Fan fiction.

**Author's Notes:** Hmmm… If I told you which challenge I was answering, I'd give away the plot.

**And Now for Our Feature Presentation:**

Poor, stupid, talentless Zuko—Azula had been planning to throw him in the brig as soon as they set out for the Fire Nation, and yet, here he was, taking it the hardest out of any of them; like a loyal dog he refused to eat for missing her. All his energy was spent searching for the assassin, leaving Mai and Ty Lee to fear for his health, until one day, he had finally collapsed off his ostrich horse. Only then were they able to persuade Zuko to let the Dai Li take over the search for the Blue Spirit.

**Author's Notes:** Well, ok, so you probably saw that twist coming a mile away. _Rzz_ asked for something with the Blue Spirit, romance optional. Since _Maladin_ noted that there's an over abundance of shippy stuff in this drabble collection, I decided to skimp on the romance. Given my last story involving the Blue Spirit, I decided to do an inversion of how I normally interpret Zuko's relationship with his sister.

**In related news:** I think that brings me up to speed with challenges. If you challenged me and I have yet to do your challenge, please bring it to my attention. Otherwise, challenges are still being accepted. I'd love it if I were challenged to something other than just a pairing. Challenge me to something crazy!

Oh, and don't forget to **review!** (It makes me happy, despite my allergies.)


	14. Joo Dee

**Title:** Joo Dee  
**Rating: **K+  
**Genre: **Angst  
**Pairings:** None.  
**Word Count: **100 on the dot.

**Disclaimer:** Fan fiction.

**Author's Notes:** This is for _Maladin_ whose challenge read as such: "_U__rsa was brainwashed into a Joo Dee and Azula recognizes her... Azula's reaction to her Joo-Dee-fied mother_."

**And now on to our feature presentation:**

Azula was tired of inspecting row after row of these mindless identical women, each with the same blank smile, each like the one before her and the one after her.

Suddenly, something caught her eye: a woman like the one before, same blank smirk, but, _different_ somehow.

And suddenly, Azula was _very _glad she hadn't left the task to Zuko.

- - -

The lovely woman in red and gold was a surprise for Zuko. Finally he had everything he had lost, or so it seemed, but this time, Mother was as distant as Father, and forgetting herself, Azula reveled in her charade.

**Author's Notes: **This was an extraordinarily original and interesting challenge, and therefore really fun to do, although I doubt I did it any kind of justice. I may try again later.

So, _review_ and leave me a _challenge_ while you're at it.


	15. First Born

**Title:** First Born  
**Rating: **K+  
**Genre: **AU/Angst  
**Pairings:** None.  
**Word Count: **100 on the dot.

**Disclaimer:** Fan fiction.

**Author's Notes:** This is for _LoveroftheFlame_ whose challenge read as such: "_What if Azula was born first?_"

**And Now on to Our Feature Presentation:**

Ozai peered into the bundle and scowled. A daughter? What good was a daughter to him? Angrily he shoved the child into her mother's arms.

- - -

The Prince prayed to all the spirits. They had finally graced him with a son, would he be so cruel as to take him back?

- - -

Azula clutched the precious doll to herself and bit back the tears. Lu Ten alone had loved her, why couldn't the spirits have claimed Zuko?

- - -

None believed that it had been an accident. Now there was nothing but endless sea, the dishonored Captain Zhao, and a dream to guide her.

**Author's Notes: **A tale in four parts. Each 25 words long. I like this challenge, and there's four more LoveroftheFlame came up with, which will be up later. As well as something with Toph and Iroh.

_Review and Challenge!_


	16. Merely Zuko

**Title:** Merely Zuko  
**Rating: **T  
**Genre: **Angst  
**Pairings:** Nope  
**Word Count: **100 on the dot.

**Disclaimer:** Fanfiction.

**Author's Notes:**_LoveroftheFlame_ asked me what would happen is Zuko were the evil one. Here's one answer…

**And now on to our feature presentation:**

"Don't worry Zuzu; you're a great bender, that set was just really hard," she said with adoring eyes as their father sneered. Zuko merely shrugged.

- - -

"Zuzu Father's going to kill you!" she sobbed into his shirt. Zuko merely hugged his sister tightly and stroked her hair, "Don't be silly Azula."

- - -

"So Lu Ten's death was no accident?" Azulon asked furiously as he read the scroll Zuko handed him. Zuko merely knelt and hid his smile.

- - -

At Ozai's execution, Zuko merely wondered, "What need have I of bending fire, Father, when I can bend Fire?" as he wiped away crocodile tears.

**Author's Notes: **Again, a story in four parts. I'm thinking I should do this for LoveroftheFlame's two other challenges, or at least for the AU one.

Well, if Zuko's the evil one, then Azula can't be a sociopath… Doesn't mean that she's not a Firebending prodigy, and doesn't mean Ozai's gonna like Zuko any more. It just means, well, Zuko's better adapted for life in the Fire Nation.

So what happens next? Actually, I kinda really like this idea for a universe. Maybe I should write another piece, or a follow up drabble?

Anyway, you know the drill. Be a dear and **REVIEW!**


	17. Paolo and Francesca

**Title: **Paolo and Francesca  
**Rating: **T  
**Genre: **Romance, tragedy  
**Pairings: **Open to interpretation…  
**Word Count: **100 on the dot.

**Disclaimer:** Fanfiction.

**Author's Notes:**_LoveroftheFlame_ asked me what would happen is Lu Ten never died. Here's one answer…

When Lu Ten returned from the war, it was Azula alone who did not shiver to see the mangled man who had replaced the boy.

- - -

By Azulon's order mirrors were forbidden in the Palace, still Lu Ten knew none could love him, so he sent Zuko to fetch his bride.

- - -

Fear had fled her heart when met the golden-eyed prince. The experience was quite different when met her scarred groom and learnt of the deceit.

- - -

Justly or wrongly, the lovers burned, and it was Azula alone who did not shiver to see the mangled monster who had replaced the man.

**Author's Notes: **Ok, so the last of LoveroftheFlame's AU challenges, and probably the last of the 4x25 drabbles. This one is inspired by the tale of Paolo and Francesca.

You can read relationships here any way you like; I like to think that the blue-eyed girl is Katara, making this a Zutara tragedy…

Every time you don't **review**, a fairy drops dead. (Can you tell I have Peter Pan on the mind?)


	18. Pai Sho

**Title:** Pai Sho  
**Rating: **K  
**Genre:** Humor  
**Pairings:** Um…  
**Word Count: **100 on the dot.

**Disclaimer:** Fan fiction.

**Author's Notes:** This was written for _Edhelith_ who requested something with Toph and Iroh.

**And now on to our feature presentation:**

For Iroh everything changed with two little words: "I win." A grand total of four letters and they shattered his world. It wasn't that he had never lost—far from it, although he was extraordinarily skilled at Pai Sho, he did, on occasion not win.

He had not, however, ever lost to someone who had just learned to play the game three games ago, and talented as Miss Toph was, he had never expected to lose to someone who had to memorize where the pieces were.

That was when he officially decided Zuko was going to marry Toph Bei Fong.

**Author's Notes: **Pai Sho, or How Iroh Became a Shipper.

Anyway, if you're laughing/giggling/chuckling/smiling, don't forget to **review**. (If you're not doing any of the aforementioned activities, tell me why not).


	19. Priceless

**Title: **Priceless

**Rating: **K  
**Genre:** Humor, romance.  
**Word Count: **100 on the dot.

**Disclaimer:** Fan fiction.

**Author's Notes:** Justicar347 proposed I write a drabble on what would have happened if Toph weren't blind. So, to get away from the angst of the What-ifs I wrote for LoveroftheFlame, I present the following for your reading pleasure.

**And now on to our feature presentation:**

As Toph Bei Fong understood life, there was one law, and one law alone in the world, and this was that whatever Toph wanted, Toph got. So when Toph decided she wanted Airbender jewelry it was on her neck by the end of the month, genocide or no genocide. When Toph decided she wanted to wear bright red silk she was wearing the latest Fire Nation fashions by the end of the week, war or no war. It wasn't until the Water Tribe boy ran away from her bedroom that she realized there were simply some things money couldn't buy.

**Author's Notes:** Gyatso's necklace: 500 gold pieces. Azula's clothes: 5000 gold pieces. Sokka's heart: priceless. There are some things money can't buy, for everything else there's MomoCard.


	20. Wicked Queen

**Title: **Wicked Queen  
**Rating: **T  
**Genre:** Angst?  
**Word Count: **100 on the dot.

**Disclaimer:** Fan fiction.

**Author's Notes: **This is in response to Maiko Forever's request, reprinted in the ending author's notes.

**And now on to our feature presentation:**

_And then the handsome prince married the comely maid, and they made the wicked witch dance in red hot iron shoes and they all lived happily ever after. _

Except the price was scarred and the maid was homely, and the witch liked it hot, so the maid made a deal with the witch and became Fire Lady. But witches are dangerous things, and soon poor plain Mai will find out about the dreadful little side-effects of that love potion she's been feeding Zuko and they'll take the little traitor off to the chopper and it'll be my happily ever after.

**Author's Notes: **Dark I suppose. In the end of the Grimm's Snow White they make the evil stepmother dance in red hot iron shoes until she drops dead.

Maiko Forever's request: "How Azula would react if Mai were ever to become Fire Lady?" Somehow, I doubt this is what she had in mind, but it's what came to mine.

And, if it isn't too much to ask, I'd very much enjoy reading your _reviews_.


	21. Brotherly Duties

**Title:** Brotherly Duties  
**Rating: **K  
**Genre: **Humor  
**Pairings:** Zutara  
**Word Count: **100 on the dot.

**Disclaimer:** Fan fiction.

**Author's Notes: **_S__helby_ asked for a really fluffy Zutara drabble that was almost rated M. And since I'm no good at M-rated romance, I made this up instead.

**And now on to our feature presentation:**

He was supposed to be the witty one, not the stupid one who challenged the _Firebender_ to an _Agni Kai_, though in his defense, he'd been too angry to ponder what an Agni Kai was when he had affirmed that _yes_, he _was_ challenging Zuko to an Agni Kai. How was he supposed to know that Agni Kai was some evil Firebender word for fire duel? Well, needless to say, he'd lost _that_ contest, but there was no way he was explaining _that_ to Aang when the monk asked him why he was neglecting his brotherly duty to kill Zuko.

**Author's Notes:** Well, what could Zuko and Katara possibly be doing that would make Sokka so mad he'd challenge Zuko to an Agni Kai? And why would Aang insist that it was Sokka's brotherly duty to kill Zuko? That's where the M-rating and your imaginations come in. Imagine away.

And while you're making such good use of your imaginations, why don't you go ahead and use them to **review** and leave a **challenge. **


	22. The Women in His Life

**Title:** The Women in His Life  
**Rating: **K+  
**Genre: **Romance, Angst.  
**Pairings:** Various, revolving around Sokka.  
**Word Count: **100 on the dot.

**Disclaimer:** Fan fiction.

**Author's Notes: **Though I'd have to say that this isn't technically an answer to a challenge, let's say it was inspired by Justicar347's story, _Under the Shimmering Moon_ and Knittingpanda's request for happier Tokka stories.

**And now on to our feature presentation:**

Suki had been his first love, Yue the love of his life. One had been violently torn from his arms; the other had simply disappeared into dark oblivion.

Then had come Ty Lee, a torrid messy affair born of desperation and self-loathing. But really, she had only been a step on the ladder to reach the Princess.

Azula, Azula, Azula… What was it with him and princesses? Anyway, someone had had to get rid of her, and he'd relished the task.

But _Toph_, only _she_ had been his wife, and once she was gone he missed her most of all.

**A/N: **Not exactly happy, but I'd say bittersweet. I'd like to think that after a youth of struggles Sokka finally settled down and lived a happy life, but in the end, everyone is headed for the same place and there's nothing much we can do about it.

Anyway, I'd love you forever if you **reviewed**. Or, at the very least, I'd like you a lot and in all likelihood send you a reply.


	23. Nookie

**Title:** Nookie  
**Rating: **K  
**Genre:** Humor  
**Pairings:** Lu Ten/?  
**Word Count: **100 on the dot.

**Disclaimer:** Fan fiction.

**Author's Notes:** _Jade's Eyes _wrote in requesting: "_A conversation between Zuko and Iroh that involves the word 'nookie.' And you have permission to make it slightly twisted..._"

**And now on to our feature presentation:**

Prince Iroh had fought many a battle. He had faced the fierce courage of the Water Tribes and the immutable determination of the Earth Kingdom. So, it was understandable that Zuko did not understand the look of panic that entered his uncle's eyes.

"Why, Nephew, that's a question for your father." He said, putting his tea cup down with as much grace as he could muster.

"Oh, ok," answered the five-year-old princeling. "It's just that Lu Ten said he was gonna get some tonight."

And once again that evening, the feared Dragon of the West spilled his tea on himself.

**Author's Notes: **Or, alternately, Zuko mistakes the word to be something like a cookie, and asks Iroh for some. Either way, that tea's ending up on Iroh.

Hope you're amused. _If you are, _**review. **If not, tell me why not.


	24. Decisions

**Title:** Decisions  
**Rating: **K+  
**Genre:** Romance?  
**Pairings:** Haru/Azula**  
Word Count: **100 on the dot.

**Disclaimer:** Fan fiction.

**Author's Notes:** Could anyone other than _LoveroftheFlame_ have issued this challenge?

**And now on to our feature presentation:**

Haru or Daddy's crown…. She really couldn't decide, and both Haru and Daddy were being unreasonable.

For his part, Daddy said he'd die before he saw a dirty Earth peasant marry his daughter. Well, _that _could be arranged.

But Haru said he would have no part in the despicable Fire Nation's power struggles, and that was a harder objection to work around. She couldn't intimidate Haru into loving her. Well, technically, she _could_, but why marry a coward? At that rate, she might as well marry Zuzu. Ew.

Which left her with such a difficult decision: Haru, or Daddy's crown?

**Author's Notes:** Well, that's a nice bit of crack for you all, isn't it? If you like the pairing, I suggest checking out LoveroftheFlame's stories.

But, before you go, don't forget to **review.**


	25. Bloodline

**Title:** Bloodline  
**Rating: **T  
**Genre:** Angst.  
**Pairings:** None  
**Word Count: **100 on the dot.

**Disclaimer:** Fan fiction.

**Author's Notes:** Ok, so _Tokkalover _asked for a story where Sokka and Katara's mother never died; I'm taking that idea one step further, what if their father had died instead of their mother? In honor of the 25th drabble, I'm doing my very first story arc: a story in three drabbles; this is one of three.

**And now on to our feature presentation:**

He hated.

He hated his father for dying, his mother for living, his uncles for leaving, his cousins for staying, and his sister for loving.

His sister loved.

She loved so freely, and he hated her for it.

He hated his sister for loving, because he could not. All that was left in his soul was hatred: hot like the fire which had slain his father.

There were no men left to train him now, but the blood of beasts stained the snow as he honed his skill and waited, for he hated the Sons of Fire most of all.

**Author's Notes: **_Since this is a multi-parter, your _**reviews**_ count more than ever. So go ahead, press the little review button. I know you want to. _


	26. Bloodcraft

**Title:** Blood-craft  
**Rating: **T**  
Genre:** Angst.**  
Pairings:** None 

**Word Count: **100 on the dot.

**Disclaimer:** Fan fiction.

**Author's Notes: **Two of three (if you're confused go read the last chapter, "Bloodline").

**And now on to our feature presentation:**

He had spent years waiting for this moment, but never had he envisioned _this_: Ozai's own heir looking for the very brat his sister had found that very day.

Before his sister had time to love this monster too, he interrupted: "The Avatar is yours, provided you take me from this frozen hellhole."

- - -

Zuko was taken back with great pomp of course, but it was Sokka, the eerily charming savage, who caused the real stir and before the week was out he was dining with the Fire Lord.

The look in his sister's eyes didn't bother him. Not one whit.

**Author's Notes:**Are you a decent human being? If so, **review.**


	27. Bloodlust

**Title:** Bloodlust  
**Rating: **T**  
Genre: **Romance, Angst. **  
Pairings:** If you can't guess, I'm not going to tell you.**  
Word Count: **100 on the dot. 

**Disclaimer:** Fan fiction.

**Author's Notes: **Three of three (if you're confused go back and read Bloodline and Blood-craft.)

**And now on to our feature presentation:**

"Lieutenant Jee, Captain Zhao, Colonel Shinu, Admiral Jeong-Jeong, all within the week," she said, tracing circles around his chest. "All officers, all powerful benders, all slain like animals, quite a little serial killer we have here. All involved in the Siege of the South..."

"Were they really?" he asked.

"You know, Love," she continued, "he's becoming a little too predictable, boring even."

"My Darling, I've never known _you_ to be bored by carnage."

"Hmmm," she moaned. "Tell me again about the penguins.

"Only if you tell me about the turtle-ducks."

Tit-for-tat: Neither of them could love, but barter they understood.

**Author's Notes:** And that concludes the first ever 3-parter on _Challenges_. If you liked it, you should **review. Challenges** are also nice.


	28. Like Robinson Crusoe

**Title:** Like Robinson Cu-rusoe   
**Rating: **K+  
**Genre:** Humor  
**Pairings:** negligible  
**Word Count: **100 on the dot.

**Disclaimer:** Fan fiction.

**Author's Notes:** "Zuko, Jin, Song, and Mai attempting to survive on a deserted island. Pairings are negligible." Challenge brought to you by _Kana Himezaki_.

**And now on to our feature presentation:**

Mai was going to die…  
of boredom.

Somehow, she had ended up stuck on this spiritforsaken island with Zuko and a bunch of smelly Earth peasants, and Zuko was too stupid to take advantage of the possibilities.

And it wasn't like Azula was going to come rescue her any time soon, because rescuing Zuko was the last thing the Princess should do if she wanted to make sure she got the throne.

So Mai was bored and dirty and hungry, but mostly she was bored. And it was hell. For the first time in her life, Mai missed Ty Lee.

**Author's Notes: **I originally had written a spoof of the Gilligan's Island theme, but I couldn't get it to fit the word count limitation.

**REVIEW!** (And I will love you.)


	29. Surprise

**Title:** Surprise!  
**Rating: **K  
**Genre:** General  
**Pairings:**  
**Word Count: **100 on the dot.

**Disclaimer:** Fan fiction.

**Author's Notes:** Challenge at the end…

**And now on to our feature presentation:**

"Mai, are you really sure we should do this?" Ty Lee asked, looking over her shoulder. Mai only grunted in response and continued to move the boxes. "I mean, what if she reacts poorly?"

Mai dropped the box and turned to Ty Lee, looking almost as deadly as Azula on one of her bad days. "When are you going to start thinking for yourself Ty Lee? If Azula say's jump all you do is ask how high."

And as Azula listened, she smiled to herself. If her birthday weren't so near, she'd have cause for concern. Even then, not really.

**Author's Notes**: _Justicar347_ asked for something involving Mai and Ty Lee, trying to betray Azula. So, are they really planning a surprise birthday party or a second coup?

I guess that's up for you guys to decide. Lemme know what you think in your **reviews**.


	30. The Talk

**Title:** The Talk, or The Real Reason Azula Hates Iroh  
**Rating: **K+  
**Genre: **Humor? Family? Awkward situations? Yes, that last one.  
**Pairings:** Ursai in the background  
**Word Count: **100 on the dot.

**Disclaimer:** Fan fiction.

**Author's Notes:** Boo-yah! _Challenges _is back and ready for action. First up for "Season II" is a challenge brought to you by _Little Blueness_, whoasked for something in which Ozai, Zuko or Iroh gave Azula the Talk. I opted for the last.

**And now on to our feature presentation:**

Little Azula was shaking when she ran into the Crown Prince's chambers. Iroh turned to look at the gasping thing and asked her what was wrong. As she explained through labored breaths, Iroh understood: the child had seen something she couldn't hope to understand and it had terrified her. This was a job for Ursa or Ozai, but the girl needed to be reassured _now_ and from what she was saying they were indisposed at the moment.

Iroh sighed, sucked it up, and began to explain: "You see Azula, when a man and a woman love each other very much—

**Author's Notes: **So there you go, the real reason Azula hates Iroh. Anyway, on your way out don't forget to leave a review and let me know what you think. I might just cry if you don't. ; )


	31. Oblivion

**Title:** Oblivion  
**Rating: **K  
**Genre: **Angst  
**Pairings:** None.  
**Word Count: **100 on the dot.

**Disclaimer:** Fan fiction.

**Author's Notes:** Challenge brought to you courtesy of Jeune lune: "Now, I know that Zhao is nice and gone, so the challenge is; Redemption, Zhao a wandering monk (optional), Katara, both are travelling and happen to travel along the same road, becoming travelling companions for a ways. Recognition on Zhao's part, none for Katara. Set post series/war. angst or humour or both. romance, open to speculation"

**And now on to our feature presentation:**

He is old. His bones are brittle and his joints ache, and yet, he goes on, day after day, climbing mountain after mountain. Here in the mountains no one sees his face, and the few that do don't recognize it. So much the better. In his youth he had dreamt of fame. The General had warned him, but he had not listened. Now Destiny laughs at him as he once laughed at the General. Craving obscurity, he knows he will never be forgotten.

One day he meets _her_ on the mountains. Somehow, she doesn't recognize him; he thanks the Spirits.

**Author's Notes: **So not exactly what was asked for, but I like it. Tell me if you do too in your _reviews_.


	32. Moonlight

**Title:** Moonlight  
**Rating: **K  
**Genre: **Angst  
**Pairings:** None.  
**Word Count: **100 on the dot.

**Disclaimer:** Fan fiction.

**Author's Notes:** This one goes to Justicar347, though the challenge comes at the end for this one. Since he was the first to review my latest chapter of Out of Joint, I decided to let him pick what the next challenge would be. This one stomped me for a very long time.

**And now on to our feature presentation:**

Iroh watches the boy train with his weapons at night. Iroh is almost, but not quite, amazed by the boy's determination in his blind pursuit of his impossible quest. Anyone might think that in the shadow of his prodigious sister and the god-like Avatar the boy is worthless, and sometimes Iroh fears that the boy might agree; Iroh knows better.

But it is only at night that Iroh watches the boy. During the day he is cold and reserved towards him, because he is too much like that _other_ boy and Iroh cannot stand to have his heart broken again.

**Author's Notes:** And then, after Sokka's Master, this image hit me like a ton of bricks. There's so much more I would have liked to have put in this fic—Pai-Sho tiles, anyone? But there's the whole word count thing…

Anyway, the challenge was for Sokka and Uncle to meet and interact.

Now, be nice, and don't forget to _review_.


	33. Nightmare

**Title:** Nightmare  
**Rating: **K  
**Genre: **Weird  
**Pairings:** None.  
**Word Count: **100 on the dot.

**Disclaimer:** Fan fiction.

**Author's Notes:** So, TrueThinker wanted something with Jet and Azula's children, but went on to say that she knew this was impossible (Jet is dead and she claims that Azula will never have children...) which immediately meant CRACK was in order. (Yes, this is the way my mind works). Somehow I came up with this monstrosity.

**And now on to our feature presentation:**

Zuko awoke in the night,  
Heart pounding and sweating with fright  
He'd dreamt a nightmare most queer  
With twelve little children drawing near  
Little girls and boys  
Playing with dangerous toys  
Two dozen glinting gold-brown eyes  
Telling him all sorts of lies:  
"We love you Uncle Zuko."  
To which he replied: "Whoa!  
"What are you talking about?"  
"You're our Uncle, no doubt,  
"Our mother's Azula, our daddy is Jet  
"Now Uncle don't fret,  
"We won't tell the Dai Li  
"What you did with your own Uncle Mushi."  
Then the dream did dissolve,  
Leaving Zuko alone with his thoughts to resolve.

**Author's Notes:** Ok, so maybe it isn't crack... But it is doggrel. Still, since TrueThinker liked it, and I was pretty amazed by the fact that it turned out to be 100 words, I'm posting it. For some reason, I'd really like fan art of this one, if there are any takers...

But don't forget  
be kind or I'll fret.  
If you don't review  
I'll be terribly blue.


	34. Metalwork

**Title:** Metalwork  
**Rating: **K  
**Genre: AU**  
**Pairings:** None.  
**Word Count: **100 on the dot.

**Disclaimer:** Fan fiction.

**Author's Notes:** Willxwritexforxfood cleverly asked me a brilliant question: what if the Earth Kingdom started the war instead of the Fire Nation? Here's one answer

**And now on to our feature presentation:**

Prince Lu Ten shut the telescope angrily and handed it back to Admiral Zhao.

"Metalwork."

"No," Zhao said coolly. "Metalbending."

"But metalwork was our only advantage in this bloody war; our metal ships are the only reason we've been able to last this long."

"I know."

"So what do we do?" Lu Ten asked hopelessly.

"The only thing we can do: we share metalwork; we give the Water Tribes steel."

Lu Ten gasped at Zhao's suggestion, "Grandfather Azulon would never stand by that."

"No," Zhao conceded, then added heavily, "But your father would."

The Prince's eyes widened, "You're talking treason."

**Author's Notes:** 100 words are not enough. There's so much more I would have liked to put in here. I actually had written a much better one before, but I lost it... I may come back and scrap this. Anyway, if the EK started the war, I would venture forth that Zhao would not only not be dead, but he'd be a pretty nice guy. Lu Ten also would not be dead. Zuko would still be out there looking for the Avatar, but he'd definitely be doing it with a fleet and an impressive title (and a buxom waterbender ally from the South Pole...).

Or maybe not.

I dunno. I love the challenge, but I kinda hate this particular drabble. Arg. Unfortunately I have too much work to rewrite it now.


	35. Ghosts

**Title**: Ghosts  
**Rating**: T  
**Genre**: Angst  
**Pairings**: Painted Spirit or Blue Lady, or whatever it's called...  
**Word Count**: 100 on the dot.

**Disclaimer**: Fan fiction.

**Author's Notes**: Rzz asked for a Blue Spirit/Painted Lady drabble and I had insomnia last night.

**And now on to our feature presentation:**

The Avatar is dead. The warrior might as well be. The Earthbender wishes she were.

His father is dead—assassinated.  
His uncle is dead—executed.

His sister rules the world. And himself? He's dead, too.

There is no more Prince Zuko. No more quest for the Avatar. No scar, no face—just the blue mask.

The Blue Spirit is all that remains.

One day he meets the woman with the red face paint. She is like him; it took him too long. She doesn't ask him to take the mask off; he wouldn't anyway.

The Blue Spirit is all that remains.

**A/N II**: This is completely out of keeping with "The Beach." Whatever.

**Reviews **would make me incredibly happy.


	36. Filial Piety

**Title: **Filial Piety  
**Rating: **K+  
**Genre: **Angst  
**Pairings: **None  
**Word Count: **100 on the dot.

**Disclaimer: **You know the drill people. I own nothing you see here.

**Notes on the meaning of the title: **A bunch of people have asked about this, so maybe this text from Wikipedia will help with it:  
"In somewhat general terms, filial piety means to take care of one's parents; not be rebellious; show love, respect and support; display courtesy; ensure male heirs, uphold fraternity among brothers; wisely advise one's parents; conceal their mistakes (though some schools advocate pointing out and correcting their mistakes); display sorrow for their sickness and death; and carry out sacrifices after their death."

**Author's Notes:** Is it considered cheating if I say that this challenge was brought to you by _Lost In A Dark Wood_? On the one hand, I'm a fan too, on the other hand, I'm the author… Hmmm. Anyway, this just popped into my head as I was going to bed, and several permutations after, I was happy with this. So now,

_On to our feature presentation_

Anyone with eyes and insight might have listed any number of reasons why the Prince of the Fire Nation might hate his sister:

Because she is better than him at everything.  
Because she has their father's undivided love.  
Because she lied to him.  
Because she will be a hero and he will be a traitor.

Now he sits on the puppet throne while his sister awaits her death in chains. Anyone with eyes and insight might list any number of reasons why the Fire Lord might hate his sister.

No one would guess that he has never hated her more.

**Author's Notes: **I struggled with what to call this. The choice came down to "Filial Piety" and "Brotherly Love." A cookie to the first person who tells me why I went with this one.

And, don't forget to review. Please:-)


	37. Anticlimactic

**Title:** Anticlimactic  
**Rating: **K  
**Genre: **Crack  
**Pairings:** None.  
**Word Count: **100 on the dot.

**Disclaimer:** Fan fiction.

**Author's Notes: Challenge at the end.**

**And Now Our Feature Presentation: **

Mai doesn't really blush. Ty Lee's not even sure if Mai _can_ blush. And yet, Ty Lee has the feeling that Mai is blushing. There's a sort of tremble in it, like the sort of tremble normal girls who aren't Mai or Azula or Ty Lee get when they blush.

"Ty Lee, I have a secret."

Ohh. Secrets are fun. Ty Lee wonders what it could be. Hopefully something juicy. Not something lame like Mai's "well-guarded" crush on Zuko…

"I am… a vampire."

"Well, duh. Why else would your aura be so grey?" Ty Lee can't help but be disappointed.

**Author's Notes: **This was TrueThinker's challenge: "Let's say Mai was a vampire. How would Ty Lee react when she found out? That's up to you." This was one of the weirder challenges I've seen, which in part is what endears me to it… The minute I read it I just got this image of Mai being very anxious about this big secret and then having Ty Lee completely brush it off.

**Reviews are always adored. **Also, I'm completely behind on challenges. If you have one I haven't answered, feel free to resubmit it, or come up with a new one.


	38. Half truths

**Title:** Half-truths  
**Rating: **K  
**Genre: Angst**  
**Pairings:** None.  
**Word Count: **100 on the dot.

**Disclaimer:** Fan fiction.

**Author's Notes: ****S**oftballgirl9411 asked for a piece on Ozai's back story.

**And Now Our Feature Presentation:**

Azula always lies. She gets it from her dear father. Ozai always lies. He doesn't do it nearly as well as Azula, but nonetheless, he always lies. He lied to Zuko when he told him he could hope to regain his honor. He lied to Ursa the first time he told her he loved her. He lied to his father when he explained why he wanted to marry the pretty girl.

But Ozai is most adept at lying to himself. When he banished Zuko, he told himself he did not love the whelp until it finally stopped being a lie.

**Author's Notes: Reviews are always adored. **Also, I'm completely behind on challenges. If you have one I haven't answered, feel free to resubmit it, or come up with a new one.


	39. No Good Deed

**Title:** No Good Deed  
**Rating: **K  
**Genre:** General.  
**Pairings:** None  
**Word Count: **100 on the dot.

**Disclaimer:** Fan fiction.

**Author's Notes:**I thought I had finished, but this particular challenge dug me out of my drabble retirement. Mersang requested a story where… well, you'll see.

_Special thanks to skywalker05 who found a typo... Mistake now fixed and wording reworked accordingly._

**And now on to our feature presentation:**

The man is quiet, but polite and all the sun shines in his eyes. When they are alone, the man with the golden eyes thanks him. "I was on my way to meet my wife." He sighs wearily. "It's been so long since I've seen her. I shouldn't have tried, but…

He never has to finish the sentence because Hakoda understands. He'd face more than pirates to see his wife again. It's enough to convince him to let the man go at the next port.

It isn't until years later that Hakoda learns just who he saved from the pirates.

**Author's Notes: **OK, yes. So the challenge was to have Hakoda and Ozai meet when they were young and become friends and then to meet again years later. So I figure the only way in hell that something like that could happen would be if Hakoda had no idea who Ozai was, and Ozai for some reason decided to stay quiet on that point and not try to toast them all. So, I figured, sometime before he became a hard-core a-hole, Ozai missed Ursa and decided to visit her clandestinely, posing as a merchant and was kidnapped by pirates, and subsequently was saved by Hakoda, who let him go because, even if the guy was Fire Nation, he loved his wife, so really, how bad could he be?

So yes, I realize these characters are all way OOC. I also had to majorly tone down the slashy-undercurrents. There are probably some still there. Like the pirates. Oh god. "I'll save you from the pirates."

Eh. Anyway, a review is always welcome. You're welcome to leave a request, but I make no promises as to when/if I'll answer it.

Also, if anyone wants to write a light-slash fic based on this premise, I'd love to read it.


	40. Souvenir

**Title:** Souvenir  
**Rating: **K+  
**Genre:** General.  
**Pairings:** None  
**Word Count: **100 on the dot.  
**Disclaimer:** Fan fiction.

**Author's Notes: **Anime-StarWars-fan-zach wanted a story where Iroh was the evil one. I was seized by this image, but couldn't get it down on "paper." Ironically, once I started this I got 100 words on my first try.

**And now on to our feature presentation:**

Big Brother is finally back from his hunting trip, which means all the Palace is swept up in pomp and commotion. It's fine. He's glad Brother is back. No one else pays any attention to him. Not really. He wishes Brother would come visit him. Suddenly, his wish is granted, Brother swings down in front of him, wearing armor of strange blue leather and a wide smile.

"I brought you a present. Come see."

He follows eagerly; there's a crate; something inside is growling. Brother hands him a sword encrusted with dried blood.

"You get to kill the last dragon."

**Author's Notes: **I don't know if I love or hate the title on this one. Thoughts?


	41. Progression

**Title:** Progression  
**Rating: **K  
**Genre:** General  
**Pairings:** None  
**Word Count: **100 on the dot (counting each number as one word)  
**Disclaimer:** Fan fiction

**Author's Notes: **_Skywalker05_ requested something with Ozai being badass. I think I probably have an interesting definition of "badass."

**And now on to our feature presentation:**

5

This is it. He's going to surprise Brother and scare him. But all that he gets in response is an annoyed, "Grow up, Ozai."

15

Lightning flies from his fingers and he sees the girl's eyes widen in awe. But then _Prince _Iroh comes along with his battle scars.

25

The crown is placed on his head and he feels all Agni's power flood his veins. It's something his worthless brother will never know.

35

Fire rains. He is Agni made flesh. He is more than a spirit, a god. And what of Iroh? Nothing more than an uncle.

**Author's Notes: **So Skywalker05 had something with the invasion in mind. But seriously, all I could think was Ember Island and Ozai trying to show off for girls. So how do we get from Ozai being a dork to being a maniac? A simple progression, I think. And, no comments about the ages. These are approximations. Shhh.

Any other comments would be loved and appreciated. :)


	42. No Place Like Home

**Title:** No Place Like Home  
**Rating: **G**  
Genre:** Angst. **  
Pairings:** None. **  
Word Count: **100 on the dot.

**Disclaimer:** Fan fiction.

**Author's Notes: **Ok. This fic is semi-active. _Ogro _named one of the characters from _Blood, Silk, and Steel_ (the expansion-fic of the three Blood drabbles) and I'm writing this as "payment." His request was: "_Post-war, [Katara's] return home (Aang is away somewhere?), showing how much she and her views have changed, plus her reunion with Gran Gran. Go wherever you like with it, and feel free to add Sokka or Hakoda or Pakku._"

**And now on to our feature presentation:**

Katara had traveled the world and witnessed the marvels of man and nature; nothing could compare to the backwater charm of the Southern Tribe. There were no palaces there, but it was her home. Once, she had longed to leave but now she wanted nothing more than to come back home.

But the small village where she had grown up and her mother had lived didn't exist anymore; a growing city had replaced it. Father had been shocked, Sokka ecstatic.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"What?" Gran-Gran asked.

"That you can't ever come home."

"I thought you knew," she answered.

**Author's Notes: **Reviews would be lovely. My favorite part is the title. Feel free to leave me a challenge, but it's anyone's guess whether I'll write it or not.


	43. Condolences

**Title:** Condolences  
**Rating: T****  
Genre:** Angst. **  
Pairings:** None. **  
Word Count: **100 on the dot.

**Disclaimer:** Fan fiction.

**Author's Notes: **Ok. This fic is semi-active. _Wild Wolf Free17_ reviewed unbelievably soon after I posted the last chapter, so I just _HAD_ to take a shot at her request; she asked for something "like 'Aang, alone with ghosts'." Notice how I took special liberties due to her use of the qualifier "like."

**And now on to our feature presentation:**

They find the Fire Lord crumpled amongst ruins and ashes. They offer condolences they don't mean. After hours, just before dusk, Zuko stirs, clutching at Aang's shirt, madness in his eyes. "I couldn't find her.

So the Avatar sets out alone into the ruins. The spirits guide him to a shackled skeleton buried below debris and suddenly he sees a madwoman unable to move (_bend_), hears her panicked screams, feels her terror feed the flames, and knows how she suffered as she burned.

When Aang returns, he looks ragged. He offers Zuko his sister's skull.

"I'm sorry." He means it.

**Author's Notes: **I love Azula. It seems however, that a sizable fraction of the fandom thinks she might meet her end by setting the asylum on fire, and I just got this terrible image of Aang being witness to Azula's painful and pathetic death. Whether she set the fire, or didn't, in this scenario is for you to decide.

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**


	44. Moral Imbecile

**Title:** Moral Imbecile  
**Rating: **T**  
Genre: **Angst, I guess?**  
Pairings:** None. Or Sokkla, if you go for that sort of thing. **  
Word Count: **100 on the dot.

**Disclaimer:** Fan fiction.

**Author's Notes: **Menamebephil wondered "What if Sokka actually did stab Azula in the face on DOBS?"

**And now on to our feature presentation:**

Azula was an expert tactician. She could lie, murder, and cheat. If she ever felt fear or regret or anything, anything at all, no one ever knew. Her head was always level; it didn't matter what Azula was doing, her heartbeat never changed. Centuries later, the budding field of psychology would come up with a term for people like her.

Sokka was almost the same. If pushed he could lie, murder and cheat.

Azula didn't understand people; not really. She couldn't empathize with them as individuals.

There was a sword to her throat.

She pushed.

Afterwards, he wasn't the same.

**Author's Notes:** Alternately, I have an image of Sokka tripping and barely scratching Azula's face, triggering a massive meltdown on Azula's part: "My face! My _face_! You idiot, you stabbed me in the FACE! My beautiful, beautiful face!"


End file.
